


2013/07/22 Word of the Day: Quillet

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [54]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subtlety</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/07/22 Word of the Day: Quillet

**Author's Note:**

> **Quillet**   
>  [a subtlety or quibble](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/07/22.html)

Subtlety is not Kaiba's strong point: flapping trenchcoats, million dollar tournaments, hanging out of helicopters, and fucking Blue Eyes White Dragon jets!

Kaiba is anything BUT subtle.

It annoys Joey to no end but at the same time he can't help being taken in by it all... which annoys him even more!


End file.
